Ana Meets The Doctor
by littleblue1977
Summary: Ana was ordinary. Till she ran into a strange man. Her life changed that day. Friendship forms after an accident. Sleepovers. A bit of Humor. Mentions of an abusive relationship. Panic & Anxiety issues. Mild Language. **I Do Not Own Doctor Who or its characters. That's All the BBC. Only ones I own are Ana and related characters**


"ANA!"

Sitting at the small patio table outside a coffee shop, the brunette whipped around at someone yelling her name.

Her reading glasses had fallen down her nose a bit as she had been leaning over the book she had placed on the table.

A young blonde ran over to her and practically fell into the chair across from her.

"You would not believe the day I've had."

Ana watched as her friend rattled on about current goings on.

She did love her friend dearly. But some days it was just a little draining to be around her for too long.

As she sat there. Her phone went off signaling a text. Twice very close together.

Not wanting to be rude, she held off on picking it up to look. Ana had promised to spend some time with her friend since they hadn't been able to.

But it went off another three times a very short minute later.

"Kit. I'm so sorry. Let me just answer this."

The blonde faltered but nodded.

"Sure. Go ahead. I gotta go get a drink anyway. Be right back."

Ana picked up the phone and checked the messages.

'Hey'

'Where are you'

'Seriously. Ana answer me'

'Ana answer the damned phone. Now's

'Call me Ana. NOW'

She inhaled deeply. Trying to calm the combination of anger and nervousness. Her breathing started to pick up a bit till she took her left wrist between her thumb and fingers of her right. Focusing on counting down from twenty, with her eyes screwed shut she brought her breathing and pulse back down. Opening her eyes and refocusing she typed out a quick response text and set her phone back down.

Kit was coming back to the table when the phone buzzed again.

She watched as Ana flinched.

"It's Eric isn't it? Do you need to go?"

With a shaky breath Ana picked her phone back up.

'Fine. You can stay. One hour. That's it. Then I want you here.'

Ana shook her head no and looked back at Kit.

"No its okay. Just can't stay too long."

Kit smiled just a little. She felt scared for her friend. She hadn't known Ana long but ever since she had been with Eric, things had changed. The Ana she had first met was full of sass. Full of a fire that burned bright as anything she had seen. Always standing up for her friend's when with a fierceness that rivaled a cat protecting her kittens. Then Ana's parents had passed.

A major car accident.

It had devastated her friend to the point she went on autopilot.

In this down slide she had met Eric.

Anyone else saw Eric as a master manipulative all around scary individual. But he put on a good front.

One that could be sweet. Loving. One who would do anything to keep his girl happy.

Three months she had been with Eric and in that short time, he had left her a mess.

Anxious, exhausted, frustrated, almost scared to tell the boy no. And now an underlying sense of constant nervousness. Sure some days she still held that spark of sass. But it was different. Almost diluted. An Kit would see this look in her friend's eyes that was like she wanted to give up. She didn't know what kept her here. The drifting look scared Kit.

"Ana. Maybe you should leave town hmm? You said you wanted to travel. Maybe now would be the time."

The young brunette shook her head too quickly.

"No I couldn't. You know that."

"To hell with that idiot! Ana I'm scared for you. He's not good for you."

She looked up again at her friend. Tears stinging her eyes.

" I don't know how to leave though. And anyway it's not just him. I can't just pick up and go. Hell where would I go anyway?"

They fell into other talk for a little longer before Ana looked at her clock again.

"Crap. I've got to go. He'll..."

They went their separate ways, Ana promising to text Kit when she got home.

She was late. And Eric was livid.

Enough that he sent her away when she did show.

Not without sending her home with a painful reminder not to be late again. Not the first time. Or the last.

 _ **One week later...**_

A dark purple bruise started to blossom across her left wrist. Another reminder..

And her ankle burned when she walked from where she had stumbled as he wrenched her out the door.

She stumbled off the curb on her way home. It wasn't really late. But enough that the sun had started it's decent in the sky. The wind had picked up a little. A chill to it now.

Standing up again from her stumble, she started her trek the next three blocks home.

She hadn't been paying attention much to her surroundings. So as she started to cross the street Ana didn't notice the car that was headed her way. Or the man coming from around the corner behind her.

The honking of the car came almost too late. But she found herself swept up out of harms way before she even knew what was going on.

But in the scuffle she had ended up with too much strain on her ankle and she fell.

"Blimey! You alright?"

The voice was close. He was crouched low beside her. Her head hurt from the sudden movement she supposed.

She hissed in pain as he started to help her up.

"Ah okay no. You're hurt. Slowly now let's try again then?"

His accent seemed odd but comforting. He hooked his arm under her and helped her to her feet.

He helped her limp to the nearest building wall and propped her back against the brick to steady her.

"There we are. Didn't get hurt anywhere else did ya?"

He seemed to fuss over here a little she managed to pull her sleeve down to hid the bruise before he spotted it. Used to hiding her results from being around Eric. Especially with strangers.

"No. No I'm fine. Really. Look um thanks. For the. Well the car I mean. Thank you. But I really should get home."

The man had propped himself back against the opposite wall from her.

His tall form towered over her. His brown hair stuck up in several directions. His jaw line a bit angular dusted with a light layer of stubble.

His brown pinstripe suit fit tight around his slim form. White button up. Trench coat open. Tie crooked. His white converse looked well worn in. One foot bent up against the wall. Hands tucked into his pockets.

She met his eyes. A melted chocolate brown. Hints of honey whiskey.

His head tilted a bit as he inspected her. Much like she did him. But a slight smirk pulled at his lips.

"Sorry! Um look I'm okay really."

She started to take a step and almost fell to the ground.

He jumped forward. His arm slipped quickly around her middle stopping her fall.

She flinched. Hoping not to let on, she quickly disengaged herself from him and leaned back against the wall.

He really seemed to inspect her now. Picking up on the little things. The way she wouldn't look him in the eye. The slight tug of her jacket sleeve, hiding he wasn't sure what. The fading darkness under her right eye of a healing bruise. Then, a change started.

Her panic. Her nervousness. The rise and fall of her chest as her breathing started to get erratically high in a short span of time. And her eyes seemed to lose focus. She closed her eyes, lips fell open a little and she tried to swallow thickly. All signs of nothing good.

He stood up. Slowly so as not to startle her into a full blown attack.

"Easy there. Just take it slow hmm? Can you take a deep breath for me?"

Her head hurt. Chest too. She blinked several times to try and clear her vision. She couldn't catch her breath. Hurt to breath.

And she could hear her heartbeat. Loudly in her head. She faintly heard him talking but she couldn't make it out. Her head started to swim and she felt herself start to slide down the wall.

The Doctor grabbed her just as she started to fall. In the effort to keep her from hitting her head. Both ended up on the ground. Her back to his chest. She groaned, startled to struggle against him.

Gently he took her injured wrist and pinned it close to her body. His other took her right wrist in his grip. Slim fingers sought out her rapid pulse point. She struggled a bit more against the feeling of him caging her in.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm sorry. But please. Just listen."

For this to work she'd have to stay put.

"I'm going to ask a series of questions. I'm going to need you to try and breath with me. Deep breath each time. Inhale on the question. Exhale on the answer. Okay we'll take it slow. No rush alright."

He felt her shudder in a breath and pull against him, but nod all the same.

"What's your name?"

She struggled with following his example deep inhale. Her voice shook.

"A...Ana."

"Atta girl. Okay Ana. How old are you?" Deep inhale.

She tried to breath with him. Her breath still very shaky.

"Twen...twenty... Three."

Exhale was shaky. But getting better.

He nodded.

Another inhale. Slower to help her get her to follow.

"Ana do you live close by?"

He felt her pull against him again. A little panicked.

"No shh its okay. I'm just trying to see if we can't get you home where you can get off that ankle. Its okay."

He felt her shudder an exhale out and scarcely heard her answer. "Yes"

"Good girl. Alright a little better. Just a few more."

She had slowed down a little. But not enough and her pulse was still rapid.

"Where are you Ana? What town?"

He took a slow deep breath, holding her steady against his chest.

He felt her take the breath even with him, still faltering a bit. But even with him.

He held it for just a second before exhaling.

"Amm.. Amarillo."

Distracted he considered this a second.

"I'm in Texas? Huh. That's new."

He felt her scoff.

A grin tugged at his lips.

"Right then. Next one. Slowly. Name out three things you can smell. Two things you can feel. And one you can hear. Take it slow I know its a lot."

With a deeper inhale he felt her pulse drop down closer to normal."

As she startled to exhale she began to answer. Voice still shaky.

"Um... Ah.. kinda like um.. chalk i think... mm... my uh shampoo... and uh... som.. somethin.. uh sweet... ."

He took a second breath with her.

On the exhale she started again.

"Tthe wh...wind. An y...your hand."

A little more close to normal. He took one more deep breath.

"Th...thunder."

The Doctor looked up. Clouds had started to form. Really they had formed a short while ago. But he'd gotten distracted.

"Right then. Shall we get off this cold ground and get you home then?"

Before she could answer he helped her to her feet. Careful of her ankle and wrist that she seemed to favor.

He positioned himself on the side that would be easiest for her to limp home. Three blocks down. Not much was said as they steadily made their way to her front door.

Once through the door, Ana insisted that she was fine and could handle the rest herself.

Standing in her door frame Ana leaning against it for support, the Doctor with his arm propped up against the wall.

"You take care Ana. I don't know what's going on But.."

"I'm fine. Really am."

He smiled at her. A little crooked but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Just be careful eh?"

She nodded. With a sigh he turned to walk away.

"Oh! One more thing."

He turned back to her. Traces of the humor gone.

"Ana. Don't be afraid to leave. Leaving might just save your life one day."

Panic flashed in her eyes for just a second.

When he had helped her unlock the door, the Doctor had seen the bruised wrist.

That and the others. All factors of abuse.

It worried him more then he had first thought it would. He was still raw feelings wise it seemed. Watching this girl and how she reacted to her surroundings and people pulled at his hearts. He wanted to help but knew she wouldn't accept. Still in a way, a protectiveness flared up in him briefly. She was so different. Rose had an innocence. Donna was different all together in the short time he'd spent with her. But this one, Ana. Her fire was different. Hers was a slow burning ember. One that the Doctor felt used to be so bright. But now, she was still fighting not to lose it.

With Rose still fresh in his mind. And then his brief encounter with Donna. Course that was weeks ago.

She watched him as he turned away. Headed back to the back street alley he had left the TARDIS.

"Hey! Never got your name"

He turned back. She had leaned further out the door her hair falling like a curtain as she braced herself against the frame.

He smiled. A great big goof grin that made her laugh a little. This one lit up his eyes a bit. His eyes crinkled around the edge.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Who? Or is that it?"

He nodded. Her head tilted a bit in confusion but then she shrugged with a small nod.

"Well then Doctor. Thank you."

He nodded. Waved his goodbye and left out into the cold wind just as it started to rain. She ducked back into her house and shut the door. Twisting the deadbolt.

Limping about, she got ready for bed and soon dozed off.

 _ **One week later...**_

Ariyana Marie Reynolds had finally hit her breaking point. She had been on her way back home. Phone turned off because she got tired of the onslaught of curses aimed at her.

Eric had lost it when she went two days without speaking to him. Her phone had broken. Majorly broken because the last time she had been at his apartment, as she was leaving, he had shoved her. She had caught herself on the railing to keep her body from tumbling down the stairs. But her phone had been in her hand and wasn't so lucky. Falling the three stories down onto concrete.

And she had waited a day too long apparently to get it replaced.

This time she swore she wasn't going back.

By the time she had made it to her front door, Ana had made up her mind she was leaving. Didn't know where. But all she knew is she was going.

Once inside her small two bedroom house, she looked around.

It felt cramped now. Too cramped.

Feeling her chest start to tighten and her vision blur she cursed as she slid down the door.

She slammed her eyes shut in an effort to focus.

Her mind was racing. Tears stung at the corners of her pinched closed eyes.

Ana tried to remember anything that she could use to calm herself. Used to these attacks she wanted to scream but hadn't the breath as her lungs seemed starved for air.

She struggled still as the voice of her latest doctor came to mind.

"Ariyana. If the pills don't work. You have to find other ways. Try to think of something calming. Or counting down maybe"

She snapped her head back into the door a little. That wasn't helping. She couldn't blame the woman though. Ana couldn't really explain what happened or always the triggers when these hit her.

'Something calming..'

""I'm going to ask a series of questions. I'm going to need you to try and breath with me. Deep breath each time.""

That man. The Doctor. The one that helped her in that alleyway. Ana tried to breath. It hurt.

""Right then. Next one. Slowly. Name out three things you can smell. Two things you can feel. And one you can hear. Take it slow I know its a lot.""

Struggling, she tried to follow the directions again. Alone this time but it should still work. She took a deep breath and tried to breath.

'Right.. Smell..'

She scrunched her eyes shut. Trying to focus.

Smell..3 things..

Coffee..deep breath. Shaky but possible and exhale.

Her pot was set to brew automatically.

Lavender..another deep breath. Not as shaky exhale.

Her small potted plant that sat on her living room table.

Mud..yet another deep breath. A little less shaky exhale.

She had stepped in a puddle on her way home. The mud still wet on her shoes.

It was just a little easier to breath but still hurt.

She tried to remember the rest. Noticing her heart was not pounding as loudly on her ears she choked out a short laugh.

Feel.. Two things.

She tried to say it out loud this time. Being able to breath a little better made it easier.

"Th.. Door."

Deep inhale and she held it a second. Then let it out.

"C.c.. Carpet."

She coughed out on the exhale. Her lungs stuttered in her breathing. Trying to get back to normal.

For the next she forced herself to listen. To hear anything past her heartbeat that still echoed in her ears.

A dog barking out side. Maybe a passerby walking past.

She took another deep breath. And let it out in a slow exhale as she tried to open her eyes.

The tears that had collected through this slowly fell. She laughed a little. Her head falling back against the door. It had worked. She was exhausted but it worked.

Turns out the doctor had helped. Just not the one she saw regularly.

Ana silently thanked him as she pulled herself to her feet.

Still unsteady she made her way to the couch and sat down again.

Losing herself in thought, she debated.

She had a substantial savings account built up. Also due to her parents. They had wanted her to be well taken care of.

Picking up one of the pictures sitting around the house. One from many years back. The elderly couple sat on the old porch swing in the back yard. The garden blossomed around them. The sun was shining bright. The woman's smile just as bright as she waved to Ana who had been behind the camera.

The clunk of the wooden frame being set back down echoed in the silence.

She made up her mind. She was leaving.

She moved to grab her phone from the floor by where she had sat earlier.

Finding Kit's number she typed a quick text.

'Need you here. Now. I'll have coffee ready. Grab the usual please'

Kit sat on the opposite end of the couch from her. Coffee mug in hand

The box of doughnuts sat on the coffee table in front of them.

Ana had her own mug sitting in her lap as she dipped one hand back into the white bag half filled with doughnut holes.

"I've honestly had it. Really. Kit he almost threw me down the stairs. Again! Almost worked this time too. I'm done. That's it."

Relief and anger mainly, along with other emotions played across her friend's face before concern hit.

"Do you think he'll try to come back for you?"

Ana shrugged. Most likely he'd just let her go. Depending on how pissed off he actually got though he may show up. She didn't really know if he was the type to make sure no one else got to have her even if he didn't want her. But it was possible.

"So. What now? I mean are you gonna just pack up an go?"

Kit's questions echoed around both girls a moment.

Ana took a long drink from her cup. And shrugged with a sort of laugh.

Both fell into a short fit of giggles.

"I don't know. Honestly."

Kit set her cup down and tucked her feet under her.

Happy to see her friend laughing.

"Here's an idea. Start small. I dunno try somewhere like New Orleans. You said you always wanted to go."

She watched Ana think on that briefly.

"How is that small? Besides, i couldn't not alone."

"Sure you could. Look you've met my cousin Mary who's wedding we went to Shreveport last April. I could give her a call. She could make sure you get there okay. She wouldn't mind."

She started to continue but the look on Ana's face made her stop.

"Kit I'm not gonna impose on her like that."

Kit sighed, "okay we'll think of something else."

Both girl seemed to ponder on the thought.

Ana stood and made her way to the kitchen. Her friend following close behind. And as Ana filled both cups and each fixed the warm liquid to their liking, Kit perked up.

"What about Nashville? Or St. Louis maybe?"

Her friend made a face at her.

"Okay fine. In state then… um what about Austin?"

Ana considered this one suggestion. Seemingly a little more seriously this time.

"That could be doable actually. Maybe."

She took a drink as she pondered the idea.

 _ **Months later**_

Ana ran down the street. She was late. So very late and her phone had died so she couldn't call ahead to her boss. After moving to Austin she had found a job at a small flower shop in her neighborhood, run by an elderly woman. she knew she wouldn't be upset but she still felt bad. As she dodged people and around corners she collided quite forcibly into something or rather someone and landed on the sidewalk. Apparently whomever she had ran into fell as well.

Mixed in with the ramble of the other people and the traffic she couldn't hear much except when the person got closer and asked if she was alright.

"What?"

"I said. Are you alright? Not hurt are you?"

She looked up at him. Major déjà vu hitting her for a second. She floundered for words almost a full minute. His eyes crinkled in the corner as he laughed a little. So not upset about being run down by a stranger in the street. His brunette hair highlighted by the sun bringing out the lighter brown. Sticking up in the wind every which way. Looked almost as though he always had his hands in it.

Even sitting on the ground she could tell he was tall. Slim yes, but giving what she had noticed in the split second, solidly built.

And familiar. But for the life of her she couldn't place where. Seemed not long ago. But just as suddenly recognition was gone. Scattered in remembering that she was late.

" No I'm not hurt. But I've got to go. I'm so sorry. But I'm late."

She scrambled to her feet same as he did and looked around to get her bearings.

"I really am sorry sir. But I've really.."

"Right. Late. Be careful hm?"

She nodded as she almost stumbled back taking off again. Leaving the man watching after her.

Another few blocks away and she practically fell through the door of 'Mollie's Flower Garden' the bell above the door sounding her clumsy arrival.

"Miss Mollie I'm sorry I'm late!"

She heard a bit of shuffling in the back. A short silver haired woman popped her head around the door frame.

" Oh now dear no worries. I knew you'd get here."

She laughed at Ana as she seemed to finally relax and almost stumble to the counter where she stashed her now dead phone and house keys.

The rest of the day went by as normal.

She filled her day with filling the small orders from the passing walk ins.

Clipping the few arrangements to fill the time.

Soon enough it was time to close up shop.

Mollie had already left much earlier. Leaving Ana to tend the things.

After getting the last customer out the door, her mind drifted back to the stranger she had ran into earlier that day. He seemed extremely familiar. Brushing it off as him having 'one of those faces' and finished locking up.

She grabbed her phone and keys from under the counter after taking care of the last minute lockup process and made her way to the door.

The walk home was uneventful. As was her return to her small flat. Deciding she wasn't all that hungry she took a quick shower and plugged in her phone before turning over to try and sleep.

 _ **Few weeks later...**_

"Come 'n... I'l be..fu..fun. Ugh.."

Ana tripped out the door of the small bar she had agreed to me a few new friends at. She didn't remember the music being that loud when they had arrived. But now it made her head swim.

Okay maybe that was the whiskey but still.

Her phone signaled a text. It was one of her friends. In her state she managed to text back saying she was okay. But going home.

At least that's what she thought she said. Whether it did or not would have to wait till morning.

Her phone slipped back into her pocket and she stumbled away from the wall. But soon as she stood she lost her balance and ended up back against the wall.

Ana sputtered out a short laugh at herself.

The ground shifted under her. Or maybe it was just her shoe shuffling.

Standing there she told herself she needed to call for a cab to get her home. Really should. But at the same time Ana found she wanted to walk. Well try to walk. She laughed to herself again.

There was a minimal traffic flow of people along the sidewalk. None really gave her a second look as she braced herself against the wall to stand straight up.

Her fingers brushed against the brick. Her chest rose and fell with her breaths as she steadied herself.

Soon as her fingers left the brick she stood on her own for a mere second.

One step out and she fell. Knees covered in denim connected with concrete and palms only somewhat protected by the sleeves of her shirt.

She hissed in pain as she tried to stand. Fell again. On the third attempt she finally made it to her feet. Only to almost fall back into someone that was passing by at the moment.

Suddenly hands were at her waist and rib cage. Arms that wrapped around her to keep both of them steady. Chest and hip that spun her around in his arms to have her face him. It was the feel of him and the smell that tipped her off who it was.

"How is it we keep doin this? Hmm?"

The voice rang in her ears.

The chocolate brown eyes found her hazel ones.

"Itz you?! Bu...how'd ya fin meh?"

Ana's voice was slurred. Majorly. Her Texan twang was thick.

Her hands grasped at his coat to keep her balance.

The heels she wore put her 5'2 frame just under his jaw.

"Humans and alcohol. Few too many?"

He asked more to himself. He kept managing to run into this girl without really meaning to. Literally it seemed.

"Naht that its up ta yous. Buht it was girlz nite"

She heard him muttering to himself. Some she understand some she didn't.

"Ya shoudn cuss" she giggled to herself.

She tried to take a step but lost her balance. A few expletives left her lips as he gripped her to him to keep her up. One hand had come up his shoulder. Now it brushed the nape of his neck. Sending shivers down his spine that almost distracted him from the fact that she was drunk and he was trying not to drop her or himself to the ground.

She affected him. In ways he wasn't used to.

She stumbled again as she tried to step away from him.

Falling again, stopped only by his arm wrapping around her.

Making sure her feet were planted. But he kept a firm hold on her waist.

Her fingers gripped his coat. She took a couple breaths to focus.

Something odd passed over her features.

He let it go for now chopped it up to her inebriated state.

"Taxi then."

She pouted but lost her balance as she nodded.

Ana made an almost squeak when she dropped. He had to hold back a laugh. Poorly mind you.

Her pout only got more prominent until she started laughing herself.

Which in turn had her almost falling again.

The Doctor managed to get a car without dropped the brunette in his arms.

Depositing her into the back seat much to her irritation and she made it difficult enough.

With the address relayed to the driver, the Doctor sat in the back with her. Turns out Ana got much friendlier when alcohol was involved.

She had proceeded to wrap herself around his slim frame.

Her face nuzzled up in the crook of his neck.

If he didn't know any better, her hum of content could almost be described as a purr.

She cuddled up closer to him. Small puffs of her breath ghosted across his collar. Her fingertips trailed lightly against his side. She had tucked her arm under his trench coat.

He swatted her hand a couple times. The one that crept up the front of his coat.

He disentangled her from him and set her hands in her lap.

"Ana."

Her name was a warning. Just a firm warning to get her attention.

Before he could continue the car stopped in front of her apartment building.

He froze for a moment.

Ana fumbled in her jacket giggling a bit. After a few attempts, her wallet landed on the floorboard of the cab. Her hand planted itself on his leg to steady herself while leaning down to get it.

But seeing as how it slipped from her fingers again and landed further way she had to really lean down.

He cursed silently. Struggling to keep his hormones in check. It would seem that no matter how hard he tried. And the Doctor did try.

This young woman had an effect on him that proved to be very difficult to control. It was very aggravating.

Sure others in the past or future for that matter had been very flirty. But still.

"Give me this."

He swiped her wallet before she could drop it again.

Tossed a few bills to cover the short ride and stuck the thing in his own pocket.

'Best not encourage her by putting it back in her own.'

It took a lot of extra work to remove the young brunette from the cab. More then the Doctor thought possible.

"Just full of trouble today aren't you."

It was aloud but more or less a rhetorical comment.

He was grateful she lived on the first floor. Close to the end of the building. Good thing he had kept a somewhat watchful eye on her over time. Not that she knew. And she didn't seem to question how he knew where she lived. At least not yet.

"Wait..how'd ya.."

'Spoke to soon I suppose.'

"Ana I'm an alien. I've been keeping and eye on you. Now keys."

At the door finally he turned to her.

His free hand that wasn't in some form holding her steady held palm up expectantly.

She looked genuinely confused for a moment before it dawned on her.

"Right! Um wait..."

She patted her pockets down.

The jeans were tight. Too tight in his mind but who was he to comment.

A brief flash of panic seemed to brighten her eyes a moment. The drunkenness fading just a bit.

"Fu..."

The word unfinished because her hand settled against her jacket with a light clink.

"Wait.. Alien?"

Losing her balance again she tipped back only to grab a hold of his arm at the same time he had reached forward.

His hand that had previously been waiting for the means to get her inside rested now across her hip. Under the jacket. Where a small expanse of skin burned against his hand where her shirt had ridden up.

Reigning in his control over pretty much everything that seemed hyper aware of her closeness, he dipped his hand that had landed on the door in effort not to lose his own balance into her pocket to retrieve the keys.

"Nothing but trouble."

His voice was low. Not in irritation she hoped. Not that she would have been brave enough to do anything.

His hand stayed at her waist. He had looked away from her but she saw his Adam's apple dip as he swallowed.

Ana blamed the alcohol. It almost always sent her into overdrive.

Once inside he locked the door and deposited the keys in the same pocket as her wallet. He'd find somewhere to put them later.

Once he got her somewhere she wouldn't hurt herself or cause any more trouble to his instinctive hormones. But when she looked at him like she was now, he found it just a little bit more difficult to ignore the blood rushing made it harder to think about anything else.

So it had been a while. He could control how his body reacted to almost anything. Including this.

Looking around the small apartment he didn't really have to guess which was the bedroom.

"Right...Well."

Her voice was a little clearer then it had been.

"Let me just stop you there. You Ana are going ta bed. Alone. Before somethin else happens."

She pouted again.

"Now shoes off here. We don't need you falling down the hall."

The heels she wore were toed off and she dropped about three inches.

"Good. Maybe that'll be easier."

She giggled again."Fat chance"

He debated. Taking her by the hand and leading her could be difficult.

He scratched at the back of his head trying to think.

Carrying her was a no. Hallway too narrow.

"Right. Well. Come on."

He held out his hand.

"Yes sir."

She took his outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her to him.

Her steps faltered again for the night.

"I think you might be the clumsiest human I've ever seen."

"Hey! Not nice"

She pouted at him from the floor.

He dropped down to her level balancing on his heels.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Another question he muttered to himself.

She got a flirty look again as he reached forward and pulled her up. Her body hot against his own.

"Weeell I could think of a few things Doc."

He scooped her up in his arms. Her arms went up around the back of his neck.

Heat radiated off her body through the layers of clothing she wore.

With a fair amount of strategic maneuvers, they made it down the hall.

Tipping the door open with his foot he put her down next to her dresser.

"Think you can manage the rest on your own?"

She smirked.

"Don't start that!"

That warning tone was back.

Though even in her fogged mind she noticed it wasn't as severe as before.

"Come on." Ana pleaded.

"Just a little help?"

The Doctor had made it halfway to the door. Now he stopped.

Almost not really sure what she had said.

"What?"

He had to question. Tugging at his earlobe a bit.

"Come on. Just a little help Doc. Please. I won't bite I promise."

That flirty little smirk was there on her lips again.

He groaned. Found his feet moving on their own back toward her.

"Oh come on now Ana. Really?"

He reached her but stopped just a step away.

"At least help with the um.. Jacket?"

Eyes flickered down her body for a brief second. She thought he was gonna turn away. Slowly though his hand moved up to her shoulders.

His movements were minimal. Almost like he was afraid of startling her.

The air felt thick in her lungs as she felt her jacket slid from her shoulders.

He glanced back towards her bed for just a brief half second.

With one hand at her elbow and the other at her waist he pulled her from the dresser and led her to the side where he guessed she always slept due to the disarray of the sheets.

"Doc.."

She didn't finish what she was saying.

Mainly due to the fact that he sat her down. Not forcefully but very definite.

A smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth.

"Not happening. So get the idea out of your head. And sleep."

She started to say something else.

"No. No. You'll thank me in the morning."

Without leaving any room for arguments he made his was to the door.

Ana bit her lip and sighed heavily. The Doctor had stepped out of the room but she heard some movement and a few clatterings in the bathroom.

She rolled her eyes a bit but the action only made the room spin a little more.

Laying back she managed to wriggle out of her jeans.

From her position she managed to find her sleep shirt as well tucked under one of the pillows.

She debated on whether it was worth moving.

Already too warm in her sweater she wormed her way out of it as well. Sitting up proved to be a challenge but still doable.

She slipped into the shirt and ungracefully she flopped back again.

A groan. A snort of a laugh. And a sigh.

And soon she started to feel sleepy.

With no energy to move she dozed off.

The Doctor returned to the room to find Ana sound asleep.

Sideways on the bed like he had left her.

But she had managed to change, well mostly.

He set the bottle of water and the small painkiller pills on the bedside table.

The time out of the room had allowed him to regroup and reign in his earlier reactions.

He pulled the covers back and after re situating her right way in the bed her pulled them back over her.

She sighed again heavily in sleep.

A light groan as she turned over. Burrowing further into the pillows.

He chuckled watching her for a moment before he turned to leave.

His affection for her seemed to be growing. Enough that he couldn't help brushing a stray bit of hair from her face.

He left then. The TARDIS was a bit of a walk away but the night was mild and the sky clear.

The Doctor locked the door before pulling it closed behind him, readjusted the collar to his coat and started off walking in the direction of his ship. The night quiet around him.

 _ **A few weeks later...**_

Ana paced her room. It was late. Her phone in hand. It was too late and her head ached from lack of sleep. She had tried to sleep. Really tried, but that was hours ago.

She tapped the phone screen to light it up. Checking the time she cringed. Just after one in the morning.

In the past couple weeks, things had been normal. Well normal-ish.

The Doctor had dropped back into her life although briefly the previous week. Seemingly more distant then before. It was just more or less in passing. She had ran into him again literally. After that encounter he had come back a few days later. She had gone for a walk. Found herself in an unfamiliar area. New town and all most of it was still a bit overwhelming. He had somehow found her shivering from the cold walking almost in a daze down some back alleyway. She wasn't even fully sure how she got home.

'Had to be off. You really should be more careful.'

There was number scribbled on the bottom of the paper, which was saved into her phone shortly thereafter.

Ana paced wall to wall. The contact sat on her screen.

"What if he's busy? He can't really have to time this late. Besides who am I to him that he'd come here. Just because I can't sleep"

She really tried to rationalize out loud. Almost put the phone down even.

Ana gave up on sleep in favor of slipping on her shoes at the door and grabbing a sweater.

After that last incident she had taken to learning almost every detail of her new neighborhood. Quite proud of herself when she found she could walk to a nearby park without getting turned around too badly. And could easily find her way home.

A walk. That's what she needed. A walk to calm her racing mind.

The streets were still lit this time of night. The pavement not too wet from the rain earlier that day.

Ana pulled her sweater closer to her chest as she stepped through the trees that edged the small park nearby. She made her way to the swing set and after checking the seat for rainwater she sat down. Letting her weight rock the swing back and forth from dropping into it. Her phone started off with the start of her ring tone. Confused she retrieved it, no one she knew was up at this hour.

A small smile touched her lips when she saw the screen.

"Out late aren't we?"

Had the number not been saved in her contacts it would've been unfamiliar.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?"

She looked around. Surely this man wasn't following her around in the dead of night.

"Eh I don't need much sleep really. Just little cat naps I think they're called."

The reply was quick. He heaved a sigh, and she thought she heard something tinkering in the background. Him working on something she supposed.

Ana scanned her surroundings. Her thoughts going a mile a minute wondering how he knew she was out at night. Nothing jumped out as out of the ordinary though which left her more confused.

"How'd you know I was out?"

After she asked the question she looked around again.

At the back end of the park off to her left she spotted it. Just under the trees.

It looked like an old phone booth from here. But different. Blue. And a little out of place. Without her reading glasses she couldn't really tell what was carved across the top. But there was a light that shone a little brighter when the door opened.

Ana stood and watched, a warm yellow light spilled out from behind the doors. She almost forgot how tall he was sometimes. He closed the door to the phone box behind him and started toward her. With his long legs it didn't take much time before he came up to stand beside her as she sat back in the swing. Clicking the phone shut he dropped it into his pocket. Hers already back in the deep pocket of her sweater.

"Been here a bit now. Saw you walk up."

He sniffed after he spoke. Sticking his hands down into his coat pockets and leaned back against the pole so he could face her.

Ana let the weight carry her through the downswing.

"So"

"Well"

They both started. And froze.

Ana laughed at the awkwardness.

Almost fell from the swing in the process.

"Well." He chuckled. "Should we get you home? Starting to get cold."

She nodded.

He went around behind her and on her swing back toward him he stopped her. Along with the help of her feet to keep her from falling out.

She took his outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her up. With her hands tucked in the crook of his elbow they walked back to her small apartment.

They talked a little. The Doctor more became more animated talking about some random planet in some far off galaxy he and his companion had been to recently.

Martha Jones had done him good. She was currently back home visiting for a few days.

Ana fished her keys out of her pocket as they approached her door.

"Home sweet closet" The humor in his voice wasn't lost on her.

He stood in the doorway as she walked in and toed her shoes off.

"Oh don't insult. Its all I need with it just being me. And don't hover in the door."

His tall lanky frame stepped in through the door.

She was in the kitchen getting a bottle of water as he wandered around her living room.

She glanced at the time. And wanted to cry.

She moved to the living room and dropped herself on the couch.

"What?"

The Doctor inquired as he inspected her book collection.

"I should be asleep. But I can't."

He turned to her then. And noticed the shadows under her eyes. The weariness that came off her in waves.

"How long since you've slept?"

She shrugged a heavy sigh pulled from her lungs.

"Couple days. Maybe something like that."

Ana would've sworn if the Doctor had rolled his eyes any further they'd have gotten stuck.

"That can't be normal. Started seeing things yet? You humans.. So damned stubborn."

His fingers carded through his hair.

She didn't answer. Instead he had watched the focus leave her eyes for just a second.

She was exhausted. Past that actually. But for the life of her every time she tried to sleep she just tossed and turned all night. Nothing helped. Not even the sleeping pills. Just made her feel overly drugged.

"Come on then."

She hadn't seen him move to stand next to her. Startled when he reached out his hand for her to take.

She looked up. He towered over her, looking down at her expectantly.

"No funny business I promise"

His grin was infectious. The joking flirty tone he had made her giggle.

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her from the couch and lead her down the hall that he assumed where her bedroom was.

Jokingly he tried a few doors along the way.

"Eh closet.. You're short yeah hut not that small."

"Hey!" She giggled again.

"Bathroom. Hmm big tub. Enough blankets that might work."

The look he gave her made her swat at his arm.

Finally he opened the bedroom door and escorted her in.

Ana was grateful that she kept her room picked up. Not in case of people coming in. But just as a general practice.

He dropped her hand and gestured around.

"Nice color."

Dark blue and a dusty lavender covered the panels of her room.

Same color scheme along with grey for the bedding.

She just scoffed at him.

A slight air of awkwardness spread between the two.

She stood off by the dresser. Him by the desk.

"Right then. I'll jus.."

His voice startled her.

She turned quickly to see him reach the door.

"Wait.. Um..ugh."

The words stuck in her throat.

She looked back up at him to find his head tilted off to the side and a confused look.

"Could you um.."

He raised his eyebrow expectantly.

"Ugh! Damnit all. Look I ah. I can't sleep okay. And I feel like a damned child asking. But would you stay? If at least just till I fall asleep?"

It came out in a rushed mix of sentences.

He almost didn't catch it all. But he got the general idea.

But he did watch her. She refused to fully look at him after her request. Embarrassment plain in the flush of her cheeks. Her lower lip pinched at the edge between her teeth.

"Yeah... Alright."

Her head shot up. Hair falling in her face. He smiled. Just a small one, a warmth in his eyes.

Her sigh of relief made his hearts ache. She had been so afraid he was going to say no.

"Come on then. Before you fall out on me. I'll stay on top the covers."

Her smile was all he needed. His aim was... Well he didn't really know. Just that this young woman that stood before him needed help.

He wasn't that good at sitting still. The domestics. His body and mind itched to be doing something. Anything.

She still seemed unsure of what to do.

"Um.. I ah... I'm gonna step off to the bathroom. Excuse me."

He nodded as she side stepped him.

"You can uh.. Go ahead if you want. Left side if you don't mind. Rights always mine."

Her lips quirked up in a half smile.

Left alone in her room now he looked around. Flipped through her book collection. An interesting combination of thriller suspense and sci fi.

Pictures of an elderly couple and herself. A young blonde that looked close to her age with a huge smile.

He smiled. A light chuckle.

Looking back at the bed he sighed.

"Well.. On ya go then" he muttered.

Shrugging out of his coat and suit jacket he draped them both over the back of the chair that set in front of the desk. Next he toed off his trainers and tucked them under the chair itself.

"Hey Ana?"

He called out after spotting her phone on the bedside table.

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I upgrade your phone here?"

He hears the bathroom tap turn on.

"Sure i guess."

He sniffed and pulled his sonic screwdriver from the pocket of his coat.

Next he moved to grab the phone.

Gingerly he unplugged it. And tossed it about before he dropped himself down onto the bed. The girl had enough pillows on the bed to keep him from knocking his head against the wall to which he was grateful for after the fact.

He was still messing with her phone when she came back into the room.

She turned the bedside light on and moved back to turn the room light off.

"What is it you're doing exactly?"

He didn't miss the humor in her voice. Or how tentatively she crawled into the other side of the bed. Pulling the corner up and she grabbed a small pillow. Tucking it under her arm in front of her body between them.

"Fixin it."

She giggled. It was light. He gave her a sideways glance and smiled.

"And what was wrong with it that you've got to fix it?"

His head tilted a little.

"Eh just making a few adjustments. Long as I'm on the same timeline as you. Should get through easy enough. If I'm not it could be a bit difficult."

When she didn't say anything he glanced over at her.

Sleep clouded with disbelief was all he saw.

"Time traveler. Spaceship an all. Alien."

The sleep faded a little as curiosity flashed through her eyes.

"I still can't believe you're an alien? You look human."

He stopped with her phone and fully looked at her now.

The heaviness of each blink showed more and more.

"Sleep Ana. Its alright really."

She sighed.

"What about you?"

Her Texas slur got thick as she fought off sleep.

"Told you. I don't sleep much. I'll be fine."

She started to say something else but her stopped her.

"Eh I mean it. May catch a couple hours just to pass the time. But really. You need sleep more then me."

She nodded stifling off a yawn.

He watched her as she fought off sleep worse then a child. Forcing herself to blink. Anything to keep her eyes open.

Finally with a heavy sigh, she didn't open her eyes fully again.

Her breaths grew heavy then steadied out.

He found himself watching her more closely now.

The lamp light highlighted the blonde and auburn in her hair.

He reached across her and turned the light out.

Careful not to rustle the bed to much as not to wake her.

In the dark if his eyesight had been human he wouldn't have been able to see much.

And while the dark did slightly hamper his eyesight it wasn't much. Her body heat radiated around him. He caught strong traces of her shampoo and wash. Green tea and green apple.

He set her phone off on his side and turned on his side to face her.

She sighed in her sleep. Her hand lay on the pillow between them. Her brow crease as she sort of pulled into herself. Her hand reached out and caught his shirt sleeve.

Heat radiated through his shirt. After feeling her fingers flex over his forearm she seemed to relax more.

He watched her still. The creases in her brow had smoothed out.

The light grip she had on his arm prevented him from going anywhere.

The Doctor resigned himself to staying put.

Just as he started to doze off he felt it.

The sudden pull at his arm.

His eyes flew open, concern for the young woman.

Her own eyes were still closed. Still asleep. But she whimpered. Brow creased. Short breaths shook as her body tensed.

Voice low he spoke.

"Ana. Just breath love. You're okay. Nothings here. I've got you. Just sleep."

She calmed but only slightly.

The Doctor found himself humming.

Some small chorus of a song he'd heard recently. Couldn't remember the name off hand.

As he continued though he noticed. Ana calmed even more. Enough that soon she had steadied out in sleep.

Calmness took over her again.

He let the song trail off. Finding it harder to keep awake.

A deep few breaths as he listened to her own. He faintly heard the not so distant sound of thunder

An approaching storm. He smiled to himself just as sleep fully took over his consciousness.

 _ **Days later**_

With a groan she sat up, leaning back against the head board. Wanting to cry with the pent up frustration. Grabbing her phone she checked the time. 2:33 am...

"Ugh Damn it. Would it kill someone for me to actually get some sleep?!"

It wasn't quite a yell. But seeing as how she lived alone it made no difference.

Tossing the phone back onto the table she turned back into the pillow and shut her eyes. Pleading with her mind to stop racing and sleep.

She was interrupted by the buzzing of her phone. Just a quick three buzzes signaling a text message.

She ignored it for the moment. But then another.

With another frustrated groan she snatched it from the table and checked the screen.

Opening her messages. The frustration left her like an exhale of breath.

'Ana. Still awake at this hour?'

'Ana. The TARDIS won't cooperate. Can I come in?'

Both from the Doctor.

She sent a quick reply telling him to 'Get in here if ya comin' and set her phone back down.

A few short minutes later there was a light knock at her bedroom door.

She laughed in spite of trying to contain herself and repeated her Get in here comment.

He opened the door. Looking a little dejected and frustrated. And parked himself on the chair she kept nearby the door.

"What's wrong?" She patted the other side of the full sized bed.

Distracted he steered himself to the bed and dropped his lanky form down next to her.

"I honestly don't know. She won't take off. I've fixed everything I could think to fix. But she just refuses to leave."

"Doc. When was the last time you slept?"

He waved her off. Still lost in his own thoughts, head titling to work out what was wrong with his time machine.

"No really?"

He finally looked at her know. Less then a foot away. Staring into her hazel green eyes. Brunette hair tossed a little to the side and down her back because she couldn't stop from carding her hands through it. But what he noticed most was the dark shadows that were starting to form under her eyes. Eyes which had even started to dim their spark which he had seen in their previous encounters.

"What about you? When was the last time you slept huh?"

She shrugged. And averted her eyes.

That eyebrow of his crept up in waiting for an actual answer not just a slight movement from the shoulder.

"I don't know. Couple days. Maybe"

He scoffed.

"Blimey. Days? Again? You know you humans can only go so long without sleep. And for some reason you especially. I don't get it. But you can drink..."

"Hey watch it weirdo alien string bean." she glared at him, though it wasn't convincing enough.

He had trailed off thinking of the last time she'd drank. "Alright then. Come on you."

He re situated. More on his back. His arm held up and around her pulling her closer. He lay on top of the blanket while she stayed under. In the six times he'd done this. That's how they stayed. Something about her actions wouldn't let him instigate anything more. He knew there was a bad history.

She had told him almost everything. But knew she was leaving a large bit out as well. He honestly wasn't sure if anyone knew the whole truth. She was trusting enough to sleep solidly next to him.

But she still seemed unsure.

She curled up against his side. A small pillow tucked under her arm between himself and her. But her hand rested just over his heart closest to her.

"Still can't believe you have two hearts. There has to be a trick."

He laughed. She did this the last time he'd lain next to her.

"Here. Can I?"

He reached for her hand stopping just short. She nodded though.

He gingerly picked up her hand and lay it flat against his left heart. "That of course is where yours is. Just to the left. Feel it?"

She nodded of course. Like before.

"Right then," he moved her hand across his chest to the right. "Feel it there though too don't ya?"

She nodded again but this time.

"Okay but how do I know its not just me feeling my own through my hand. That is a possibility ya know. Or still feelin it from the other side."

Her Texan slur getting slightly thicker the closer to sleep she got. He knew she wouldn't last much longer.

But to prove to her he got back up and shrugged out of his trench coat and suit jacket. Pulling the stethoscope from where he had it stashed he laid back down. "Here."

Situating it on her he took the end of it and placed it over the left side. "Hear it?" She nodded. Then he moved to the right. "And there?"

her eyes got a little wider. "Holy hell."

It was muttered but he heard it and chuckled as he took the medical instrument from her and set it aside.

They both shuffled back into their previous positions.

"Wow okay so I'm wrong. You really do have two hearts."

"Told you. Now sleep."

She nodded. Her eyes starting to get heavier.

As he watched her the Doctor even felt his own consciousness start to drift.

"Fine but you too."

"Shush now Ana I mean it."

Her face scrunched up a little in a way he almost couldn't resist kissing her forehead to smooth her brow back out. But he withheld. Not wanting to startle her.

"Mn.. Fine"

He did however reach over and brush a few stray pieces of hair from over her eyes just as she drifted off.

He didn't understand it. She only seemed to sleep like this when he was there. How long had she gone without sleep before she'd meet him. And what had happened that she couldn't sleep now. He thought on this before he stated to drift himself.

"Eh just a few hours wouldn't hurt met I guess"

Six weeks he had met this girl. Just six weeks ago. Well almost a year for her. He had a habit of keeping his visits closer together. And he found himself toeing his trainers off the end of the bed and shifting slightly under her hand that rested on his chest. Occasionally he'd feel the pull of her gripping the fabric of his shirt. As if she were holding on for her life. That scared him.

 _ **Days after the Year that didn't happen**_

"Hit me with your best shot!"

Ana danced around her kitchen singing into the spatula like a mic as the song continued.

The brownie batter dripped just a little on the counter. She swiped it up with a finger and stuck it in her mouth. Her door suddenly burst open and deposited two grown men into her living room floor.

One kicked the door closed as the other pointed something at the doorknob. The two didn't relax until the click of it locking was heard.

"Wha?"

Both looked in her direction. Of course the long coat gave the Doctor away. But she didn't know the dark haired man. The same man who as soon as he spotted her, a smile played across his lips.

"Wha sh goin on?!"

She said around her finger that was still in her mouth.

"Hi. Sorry about this. We uh. Ran into some trouble." The dark haired man moved to get to his feet.

But with how both men fell they were a bit tangled. Causing him to fall.

"That you caused Jack! Now get off me."

Both men worked their way off the floor. The Doctor re situated his suit jacket and fixed himself. As Jack, also straightening himself up, made his way to the counter next to Ana.

She suddenly remembered her finger was still in her mouth. Blushing she pulled her hand down. Tucking it behind her back.

"Hi. Captain Jack Harkness."

His hand reached out. But was swatted away by the Doctor who had come up beside him.

"Stop it."

"What?! Just being friendly."

The glower the Doctor gave him just made him roll his eyes.

"Sorry Ana. We really did run into a bit of trouble. And the TARDIS was too far away."

She stood listening for a moment. Looking between the two men that took up rather a lot of space in her small kitchen.

"I should've called before..."

She looked back at the Doc but wasn't hearing everything as he continued.

He only noticed after a moment the blank look she had in her eyes.

"Ana?"

She felt hand on her then. But nothing really registered.

"She okay?" Jack asked. Concerned when the Doctor looked up and pointed at the radio. He turned it down quickly. And watched as the Doctor steered her to the couch and sat her down.

"Ana?"

She looked at him. The Doctor crouched down in front of her. Balanced on the balls of his feet. He did note that when she did look at him. She wasn't really seeing him.

"Ariyana."

He spoke a little louder and shook her by the shoulders with a little more force.

A bit of rapid blinking and a slightly frustrated sigh from Ana. And the Doctor saw the light back in her eyes when she looked back at him. A bit sheepishly.

" Sorry Doc I'm fine. Just spaced out a bit. Anyway. What's going on that y'all had to hide here again?"

"Ana." His tone suggested that he wasn't going to let that pass so easily.

"Really. Stop looking at me like that. I'm fine. Now come on. Why are y'all busting down my door?"

He rocked back and balanced on his heels, cocked a finger over to Jack. Who gave the Doctor a look that resembled more of a child making a face at a sibling who pointed the blame.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Jack here pissed off a traffic officer."

"Hey it wasn't all me ya know."

Jack crossed his arms over his chest. Defiance clear in his expression.

Ana couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a kid pouting in the corner. He seemed to lighten up a little when he saw her looking at him.

"Jack."

The warning tone was obvious in the Doctor's voice.

"Oh he's fine. Beside Not that it's not great to see you. Seriously I mean it has been about 6 months now I think."

He sat back on his heels. Confused a little. "Huh. Didn't realize. Anyway. Nothing major. But I also wanted to check up on you. Been a bit apparently."

She rolled her eyes. But gave him a smile that made him grin.

She laughed at him and stood. Side stepping him to make her way back to the kitchen.

The brownie batter sat with the spatula still in bowl so she stirred it a few more good swipes and proceeded to shovel it off into the waiting pan.

"Oh and she bakes. Doctor I think I'm in love."

When Ana glanced up as Jack sidled up to prop himself on the counter beside her, he winked.

But it was when she had bent down to slide the pan into the oven that caused problems.

He bit down on his fist as she bent down. She only just glimpsed him out the sidelines of her vision.

The Doctor stepped up and took the lecherous idiot back into the living room.

"You will not!" The Doctor hissed under his breath keeping a hold of Jack's coat lapel.

"Oh come on. You know I'm harmless. Besides. Think she likes me"

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something else.

"Guys?... Everything okay?"

Both turned to look at Ana.

Jack shrugged off the Doctor's grip.

"Yeah. Fine."

"Anyhow. Ana is it? Pretty name."

Jack's smile made Ana roll her eyes.

"Oh gawd you're one of those." She laughed.

"One of what?"

The smile he gave her was absolutely tempting.

She stopped the Doctor from getting upset at Jack again. Giving him a look basically saying to let her handle him.

Turning back to Jack, Ana gave him a small smile. And a head tilt with a bat of her eyelashes. Making an extra show to be sure and have Jack's attention.

"Jack. You're one of those guys. The ones who will lay it on thick and sweet. Knowing it'll be a Hook. Line. And sinker. Am I right?"

He didn't bother to fake modesty. But took a step closer to her. The look she was definitely giving him a few ideas.

"But see. Here's the thing." Ana pouted.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he watched her slide her hands up the front of Jack's coat. Almost said something when she stepped even closer to him. Almost too close.

"I'm not one of those girl's that'll sleep with anything that moves. No matter how good his moves may be."

It was almost a whisper. Actually it might as well have been with as close as she was.

Jack looked shocked for just a moment before his head fell back in laughter. He gave her a quick hug with just one arm around her shoulders.

"Alright. Fair's fair. I'll take that loss."

She stepped away from him laughing herself. The Doctor just shook his head at both of them. Muttering things under his breath. All Ana really caught was ' unbelievable'.

Jack calmed down and watched as Ana walked back to the oven and peek in. And he noticed something odd. The Doctor seemed to watch her. He may not notice he was doing it. But he did. The Doctor had told him just a little bit about Ana. It was something about the way he talked about her. Not like Rose or Martha by any means. Unfortunately Jack didn't know how the Doctor was with Donna. Not to the full extent anyway. Seeing him now after everything he wish he had. It was almost like he put himself steady as a buffer between the world and this woman. It was odd. And only made Jack want to know more. This, what most would consider an unremarkable and invisible, woman. Standing at 5 ft 4, she almost had the Doctor in orbit. When she moved he seemed to counter it. They were almost fluid with how they worked together. Doing the dishes now. The Doctor rambled on about some distant planet. She would glance up at him occasional. Some off handed remark. Neither looking down or away as she washed and passed him a dish which he rinsed and set each dish on to the towel she had spread beforehand. Each dish perfectly balanced. Leaving enough space between them to dry.

"Huh."

Only when both looked up did Jack realize he'd said something out loud.

"What?"

He quickly shook his head.

"Nothing. Really. Was just admiring the view."

He winked at Ana. Hoping to diffuse the slight suspicion the Doctor had pinned him with.

"You know. Y'all still haven't told me what the full story. i wanna know what happened with the traffic cop."

Towel in hand Ana turned back to the men. Her grin was a bit mischievous.

They stayed quiet. Both mouths moving trying to find the words almost.

"Well.."

"Huh. Um.."

But both men looked absolutely dumbfounded when she started to laugh.

"Come on Doc you can admit that you missed me."

The feeling grew a bit more comfortable. The Doctor relaxed a little more. Jack stayed his distance, though he did tease but only a little.

The conversation flowed a bit easier. Soon the brownies were pulled from the oven.

"Hey guys?"

Ana called from the kitchen.

Only Jack answered calling back an acknowledgement from the couch.

"Y'all want any ice cream with the brownies? I've got a few different flavors."

The Doctor came back into the room from the bathroom Ana guessed.

"Long as it's not pear. Can't stand pear. Though why they would make a pear flavored anything is beyond me."

She started to say what she had, but he continued.

"Blech just thinking of it. Yeck."

As he came into the kitchen, Ana had the freezer drawer open. She stopped him.

"Okay I don't think they've ever made a pear. It would be weird honestly. But I've got rocky road, vanilla, banana pudding, and strawberry swirl. Pick one. Jack you too"

"Weird is an understatement. And they definitely shouldn't ever make one. Wait what was that last one?"

He stopped his rambling. Interest caught.

"Strawberry swirl."

He shook his head. "No the other one."

She laughed a little. "Banana Pudding. Has the nilla waf"

The Doctor reached for it. "This one. Definitely this one."

Ana laughed. His grin made her laugh only harder. Reminded her of a little boy how had been told he could have ice cream for breakfast.

Jack picked the strawberry swirl. Ana the rocky road. And she had to stop the Doctor from scooping out the whole half gallon of the banana pudding onto his plate.

Ana deemed it movie time. She picked Indian Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. She sat between the two. A blanket cover her lap. And for a little while it was so incredibly domestic. Jack was fairly engrossed in the movie. Ana for the most part as well. The Doctor was trying to talk the whole time. Errors they had made. Things that were so blatantly wrong.

Jack shushed him quite a bit.

Ana would just giggle and had to remind him that it was just a movie.

But as the movies continued, and the day grew darker, Ana eventually fell asleep. Leaning heavily against the Doctor. The blanket pulled up to her shoulder. His arm around the back of the couch. She sighed and seemed to burrow further against him. Her head against his chest.

Jack eyed him carefully. Trying not to raise suspicion.

"Oh don't look at me like that."

Jack raised his hands in surrender.

"It's not like that anyway. She just..."

He stopped when she started to stir. But when she settled back down he spoke again.

" I'll explain another time. Let me just put her to bed. Then we'll go."

"Need a hand?"

He shook his head.

"Nah. I've got her."

He bent forward a bit and managed to scoop her up. She stirred a bit more as he laid her down but still didn't wake. He brushed a piece of hair from her eyes and made sure to turn off the lights as they left.

 _ **Months later**_

Ana huffed in frustration. Work was slow. Snails pace. She constantly checked her phone. Absently wondering if that was why the time seemed to drag on forever. Earlier that week she had gotten a call from Kit. She was coming for a visit. Which excited Ana of course. Having only been able to stay in contact with her friend over the phone. Both being busy.

Said she had some crazy important news but didn't wanna say over the phone.

The bell above the door announced someone had walked into the small flower shop.

"Hello!" She called out without looking up.

"Well hi stranger."

The voice and the light giggle gave away the fact that the very friend she was waiting to see later on was in front of her.

Ana squealed in excitement and practically jumped around the counter to tackle her in a hug.

Her boss Mollie came around from the back to see what was causing the commotion. But she smiled warmly. Ana had told her that she was expecting her best friend later that day.

"Oh my god! oh my god! you're here!"

Laughter filled the small shop. The girls' excitement overflowing.

"Ana darling! Go on and head out with your friend. I've got the shop."

Whipping around Ana turned to her boss. " Are you sure? I'd hate to leave you."

She nodded.

"Oh Mrs. Mollie this is Kit. The best-est friend a girl could ask for."

Kit knocked her shoulder against her friend at the added introduction.

"Lovely to meet you dear. Now you girls go on. We've been slow enough I may go ahead and close out for the day. You take a couple days. Spend some time with your friend."

Ana bounded over and hugged the elder woman with the most adorable giggle the latter had heard in a while.

"Thank you. I'll see you Monday?"

Mollie ushered the girls out the door. Bidding them good night.

Once the girls had made it to Ana's living room, food spread across the coffee table in front of them, Ana pressed again for the big news her friend had held on out her.

"Well... Couple things"

Her grin spread across her lips. But to tease her friend she took a drink from her cup and took her time setting it back on the table.

"Kit! come on!"

"Well!" Her friend laughed. "Aaron proposed."

Ana sat there, mouth agape, eyes big as saucers.

"Wha?!... Oh my gawd! Really?!"

Kit's head fell back against the couch in laughter.

"But no ring? Why? Where?"

Her friend pulled out a chain from under her shirt. A beautifully cut but subtle diamond sat in the middle of a nest of silver roses on a silver band.

Ana marveled at it as Kit watched fondly.

"We need to get it resized. Gonna wait till I get back. Keep it on the chain till then so I don't lose it."

Ana squealed and reached over to hug her friend.

"Ana! Hold on. Sweetie I love that you're so excited. But there is something else."

She felt her friend's body stiffen. She let her go slowly. The look in her eyes confusion and suspicious.

"Are you pregnant?"

Kit laughed again. This time she almost couldn't stop.

"No silly. Not yet."

Ana stuck her tongue out at her friend. Which only made her laugh again.

"Now what is going on? What's so important?"

Ana watched as her friend sighed and chewed on her lip.

"Come on. Out with it Kit."

"It's um.. well it's Eric."

She saw Ana flinch.

Not wanting to bring up any bad from the past, Kit quickly took her friend's hands in her own.

"Ana. He's in jail. And he's not getting out any time soon."

It looked to Kit like Ana hadn't really processed what she had said.

"He's gone sweetie. Finally gone."

Ana blinked. Took a deep inhale. Held it. And with tears in her eyes let the breath go. A choked laugh escaped.

"He's really gone?"

Kit nodded. She patted Ana on the leg. "Come on. You need something stronger then this tea."

"Left corner of the cabinet. Behind the coffee."

Sure enough Kit found a bottle of white wine. Kit gave her a sideways look but laughed when Ana just shrugged.

The girls spent the rest of the night catching up. With only the occasional dinging of her phone.

Ana let it set for the most part till Kit got curious and swiped it.

"Who's Doc?" Kit teased. Wagging her eyebrows at her friend.

"Just a friend now give."

"No!"

The wine must've made Kit's reflexes slow because Ana grabbed her phone back with out much of a fight.

"Tell him to come over. And bring a friend."

The lewd tone made Ana giggle to the point she almost dropped her phone.

"No. Can't anyway."

She started laughing again because of the pout her friend got.

"Why not?!"

Ana had to think. She couldn't really tell her friend that the Doctor was an alien could she? Should she? Probably not. Best thing she could come up with dawned on her.

"He's outta town. Not from around here anyway."

Kit seemed to accept this excuse mainly because she got distracted. They had the TV playing in the background and Kit happen to notice her and Ana's drool worthy favorite actor showed up on screen.

The rest of the night passed in somewhat of a blur.

Kit slept burrowed down on one end of the couch while Ana slept on the other end.

Morning came with the smell of fresh coffee automatically brewing. And Ana made a trip to the closest doughnut shop.

Later they went shopping a bit. Kit wanted to spend more time with her friend but the time came too soon for her to go.

With a big hug and promises of next time Ana waited in her driveway till the taillights of her friends car faded in the distance.

 _ **Few months. Days after.**_

Ana woke from dozing off on the couch to a knock on the door.

She checked her phone for the time. 12:30 am.

Groaning and with mild irritation she went to the door. Scrubbing her eyes as she opened it.

What she found stunned her for a second.

The Doctor stood in her hall. Head down. Looking more worn than she had ever seen him. Hands stuffed in his pockets. Shoulders slumped. When he did look up upon hearing her gasp at the sight. His eyes. The pain she saw there hurt her own heart.

Ana opened her door more and reached out to him.

Without a word he stepped through the doorway and let her close it behind him. she lead him to the couch but didn't push him to sit.

She stepped around him and turned on the lamp.

"Doc what's wrong? What happened?"

He seemed to hold out long as he could before he crumpled.

Ana had gone to stand in front of him. Luckily caught him and helped him to sit on the couch.

His hands covered his face.

A pained gasp tore from his chest.

She sat on the floor in front of him. Waiting till he was ready to speak.

Back falling against the couch he ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily.

Tears threatened to fall. But he scrubbed his sleeve across his face.

He cleared his throat and made to sit back up.

"Sorry. That was...sorry."

"Doc what happened?"

He sighed. Struggled to form thought into words for a few moments.

"Well. You um... Undoubtedly saw the whole... Planets in the sky. Aliens. Well Daleks."

She nodded.

"Yeah. Course. Scared witless. Hid in my storm cellar. Didn't get caught luckily."

He nodded.

Muttered 'good' a couple times.

He was quiet for a moment too long.

The pain she had seen earlier flashed back into his eyes.

"Doc?"

He cleared his throat again. Trying to stifle a sob it sounded like.

"She's gone."

He couldn't hold it back anymore. The sob broke him down. Hands covered his face. Shoulders heaved with each sob.

He curled in on himself with each breath between sobs.

Ana pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around him. Tucking him into her shoulder.

She let him cry for a bit before she started whispering comforting nonsensical. In the back of her mind even she knew they might not help. But what was the harm.

"Shh.. It's alright. I've got you. It's okay."

He had managed to wrap his own arms around her. Clinging to her as some kind of life raft.

As The sobs calmed down and he started to breath a little more steady, he noticed a few things. His grip on her was a little tight. He could hear the slight strain in her voice. Then her hand that was slowly stroking the nape of his neck. And the other running up and down his back. And she was humming a familiar song he couldn't place.

He loosened his grasp on her. Her hands going to his shoulders holding him out so she could see him properly.

"Better?"

He scoffed out a half laugh.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

The reluctance in his face told her not really.

"Okay. That's be a no."

She chewed on her bottom lip for a second. His arms still around her slightly. Hers still resting atop his, hands on his shoulders.

"You know. It's late. Why don't we go get some rest. Then maybe things will look a little different in the morning."

It wasn't a question he noticed.

He quirked an eyebrow slightly.

"Come on."

She pushed herself from the floor. Using his leg as leverage.

"Let's go. Bed now mister."

He looked up at her. Hand out waiting for his.

"Come on. Up you get."

He chuckled lightly to himself. Reached out and let her pull him from the couch and down the hall.

Like always when he ended up with her. He lay on top the covers. She curled up to his side.

He stayed awake for some time before emotional exhaustion seemed to catch up. He found himself dozing off. Ana's arm draped across his chest. Her slow even breath in sleep lulling him further in his own.

The heartache of losing Donna. And Rose for a second time. Somehow he managed to sleep. Maybe it was the steady heartbeat of the woman curled up against him. Who knew. Either way, his mind was miraculously blank of images. Allowing him to actually rest for a change.

Some time in the night, positions shifted.

Ana woke early due to being too warm.

What she found though as the cause of it, she didn't want to move.

She lay on her back. The Doctor on his side. His head rested just above her heart. And his left arm wrapped around her midsection. She took a few soft strokes through his hair so as not to wake him. And shifted down into the pillow just a bit more and fell back asleep. He seemed to hold into her just a little tighter as she dozed back off.

When morning came they had disentangled throughout the night.

Both lay on their sides facing each other. Their hands intertwined between them. She watched him for a short while before getting up. he stirred but didn't wake. Ana made her way to the kitchen, with the coffee pot full she picked it up and poured a cup and added cream and sugar to her liking.

Not long after she heard him start to stir, cry out.

He shifted in the bed. eyes screwed shut, tear starting to gather in the corner of his eyes. He kept muttering something that Ana didn't fully understand. What sounded like a different language mixed with English. Only thing she understood was "Sorry. I'm so sorry" over and over.

She reached over and shook him gently. hoping not to startle him too badly giving his state when he showed up. she moved closer to his side, one hand on his arm, just above his wrist, that lay across his stomach.

"Doc." She called his name a couple times.

After a third time of calling his name, he opened his eyes. Jerking up slightly.

With her hand at his wrist she could feel his racing heartbeats. His eyes a bit unfocused and something she couldn't really place. Something far away and filled it grief.

Soon as he focused on her, he cleared his throat, put on the most transparent front and tried to play it off.

He moved to get up from the bed quickly, brushed past her and went out to the living room.

Ana sat in shock for about a minute before getting up and following him out of the room.

"Doc?" she was slightly irritated with the dismissal.

"Sorry Ana. Really am. But i uh.." he struggled to find an excuse to not let her bring up last night or just a moment ago.

"Gotta go." Her voice was low.

He noted something akin to disappointment laced with irritation.

But talking was not something he was good at. And with things as they were, he couldn't.

"Doc. look um." She started to say something but he came up to her and pulled her into a hug.

He didn't say anything at first. And after a second, she just sighed and wrapped her arms around his slim frame.

"Thank you Ana."

He left anything out detail wise. Just held her for a little longer before letting go.

When she met his eyes he gave her that big signature grin, the one that made the corner of his eyes crinkle. But the light didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Are you really okay?"

She stepped a little away from him, holding him at arms length.

"I'm always alright. But i really should be going. Check on the TARDIS. Not entirely sure i locked it before coming here."

He has let her go as he spoke and started walking backwards toward the door.

"Okay.." eyeing him suspiciously she sighed.

"Just safe."

He gave her one more big grin as he got to the door. "Of course."

"Till next time Doc. I mean it. Be careful."

he winked at her as he got to the other side of the door, "bye Ana."

She sighed. Shaking her head with a small smile. The man was ridiculously impossible. Sometimes she forgot he wasn't human.

He hardly had shown such emotion like last night in the entire time she had known him.

But she let it go. He was always a little unusual. "weirdo alien string bean."

She went back to fixing a small breakfast for herself. Thoughts of the Doctor coming and going. Much like the man himself.

The rest of her day off uneventful.

 _ **Some time later..**_

The room was dark. Too dark. Save for the dim lights from the kitchen appliances. And the sudden light the emitted from the phone screen that sat on the table beside the couch. A sniffle sounded. A bit of shuffling. A muffled cough. The screen lit up again. A second text.

'Are you home?'

'Ana you alright?'

A bit more shuffling sounded from the dark.

The table side lamp clicked on. Not entirely flooding the small room.

Ana sat up and pulled her phone from the table.

She started to type out a quick response but stopped when another message came through.

'May I come up?'

A light knock echoed through the room.

Ana sighed heavily as she could with the chest congestion, and stood. Her sweater pulled across her body as she wrapped it tighter around her.

She shuffled to the door and with a heavy breath opened the door.

The Doctor was nervous. It had been.. Well he wasn't sure how long it had been but he definitely was not prepared for the what he saw when the door opened.

Ana stood in her fuzzy kitten pajama pants and long sweater. Those fuzzy slipper socks covered her feet.

Hair falling out of her braid she had thrown it back in to get it out of her face. He also noted it seemed longer then he remembered.

In one pocket she had tissues falling out that had previously been stuffed down in there. All clean he hoped. When their eyes actually met, seeing as how both seemed distracted, he noticed the puffy redness around her nose and eyes.

"You're ill?"

"Huh?"

She starred. Confusion evident. Ana backed away a bit from the door, wary of the man she saw in front of her.

Seeing her reaction it fully dawned on him.

"How long have I been away?"

"Who?"

Her voice squeaked a little.

"I um. Well things happened and I had to change. Then a lot more things happened. Lots more. And well I got distracted. Ana. I'm the Doctor."

During his mini ramble she seemed to grow even more confused.

"Alien remember. Things had to happen. People to save and all. And well its not the first time I've done this. Oh but wait. It is with you... Okay hold on."

She watched as he paced a bit in front of her. Suddenly he stopped. Muttering to himself about being stupid, his right hand coming up to knock himself in the head.

He snapped his fingers and turned slowly to face her again, a wide grin spreading across his features.

" First time we met. You ran into me. Literally. Same with the second and third. But the second time yo had a panic attack. Third you were drunk. I walked you home one night right before it rained. And when you got irritated with me you called me a Weirdo Alien String Bean. I've slept in your bed. On top the covers of course."

Ana watched him as he rocked back on his heels. A great big grin on his face.

She truly looked at him then. Course the height was similar to the man she knew as the Doctor. But the clothes were all different. The long coat was gone. A tweed jacket in its place. The tie was missing but instead a neatly tied bow tie. And suspenders. Those were new. And the trainers were gone.

But looking at his face. In his eyes. While they too were different. A brilliant green in place of the warm brown. There was a distinctive glimmer. Eyes that truly told a story of a mad man and a box. She paused. Still very much confused. But honestly there really was no other answer she could think of. This man before her was the Doctor. Maybe not the one she had grown accustomed to. But he really was him.

"Doc?"

With a lighthearted huff he rolled his eyes.

"Why must you call me that?"

"I could call you idiot.. Or weirdo alien string bean"

He smiled. "Oh you have no idea how much i missed you"

He wrapped her in a big hug and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on Doc! I'm still sick! Hell"

Her voice cracked the more she spoke.

Sheepishly he let her go and let her pull him through the door.

"You sit now. I've got just the thing."

Ana almost fell back onto the couch. She dozed off and on while the Doctor made his way around her kitchen. Coming up with whatever concoction he was planning.

As the rest of the night wore on. They sat on the couch now. Her laying on one half. Him sitting at the other with a book.

"Hey Doc?"

The pile of blankets she was under shifted a bit.

"Hmm?" He glanced over at her over the edge of the glasses he wore.

She sniffled. "Promise you won't stay away that long again?"

He set his book down and gave her a small, bit sad smile.

" I'll do my best Ana. Now sleep."

'Mkay."

He chuckled quietly. Her Texas twang muffled and thicker with her being sick and sleepy.

She drifted off into sleep. her breathing still a little rough due to the cold. But it was steady.

He ducked out only once to check something in the TARDIS. But made sure he came back before she woke.


End file.
